Va a nevar
by AureaAspen
Summary: Harry Potter es un reconocido abogado. Draco Malfoy ha sido acusado de asesinar a su esposa. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando una llamada inesperada solicite la ayuda de Harry Potter? Amigo Invisible de la Torre de Astronomia 2007 SLASH DM/HP


_**Amigo Invisible 2007**_

_**Medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía**_

Bien. Esta es la primera vez que participo en este reto, cuando me quise presentar el año pasado, ya estaba cerrado. Así que, estoy aquí con mucha ilusión. Espero que les guste el fic y espero que, sobretodo, le guste a la regalada. En mi caso, _**Syry**_.

**Para: **Syry

**Regalo: **Fanfiction

**Pareja: **Draco/Harry

**Rating: **No especificado

**Spoliers: **Sí

**Advertencias:** El fic está situado después de los siete libros, incluyendo el epílogo del nº siete. Post DH.

**Sipnosis:** Harry Potter es un reconocido abogado. Draco Malfoy ha sido acusado de asesinar a su esposa. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando una llamada inesperada solicite la ayuda de Harry Potter?

**Autora: **AureaAspen

Ahora que ya se han dicho los nombres de los Amigos Invisibles, me siento con la libertad de publicarlo. Si queréis ver más de estos fics, pasaros por la comunidad de LJ de la torre.

* * *

**Va a nevar**

_La primera vez que Harry le vio, allí en alto probándose una túnica que él quizás nunca pudiera pagar, le impresionó. Era delgado, esbelto y de un rubio que sus ojos verdes jamás habían visto. Hermoso y encantador, eso era lo que había pensado._

_La segunda vez fue en el vagón de Hogwarts. Allí dejó de parecerle encantador. Aunque siguió pensando que era hermoso. Una hermosura engreída, insultante y completamente insoportable._

_Y entonces comenzó la rivalidad._

_Y su hermosura se volvió fealdad._

Ese día había más trabajo del habitual. Cómo se notaba que se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno. El trabajo se acumulaba, las energías se esfumaban y los plazos espiraban. Casi parecía que el tiempo fuera a cámara rápida pero que se había olvidado de incluirle a él.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Está abierto.

—Aquí tiene, los informes que me pidió.

Un chico alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros depositó sobre el escritorio, tras el que se sentaba el moreno, un fajo de papeles. El ojiverde levantó la cabeza de lo que escribía y miró al joven. Sonrió.

—Gracias, Andy. Ya puedes irte a casa.

El muchacho vio como Harry se quitaba las gafas y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. El hombre estaba cansado.

—¿Por qué no se va a casa usted? Yo puedo recoger.

­—No es necesario Andy. Además, aún me quedan cosas por hacer.

El ayudante negó con la cabeza.

—Trabaja demasiado jefe. Cualquier día tendré que llevarlo al hospital por "exceso de oficina".

Harry soltó una risita.

—Espero que ese día no llegue.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Va a ser inútil que insista¿verdad? —El hombre moreno sólo sonrió—. Muy bien, entonces me iré. Le veo mañana.

Entonces comenzó a ponerse su abrigo, su gorro y su bufanda. Una vez estuvo bien resguardado bajo la reconfortante ropa, una voz captó su atención.

—¿No te olvidas de algo Andy?

El chico se extrañó y se volteó. Allí estaba el ojiverde, con un grueso sobre en las manos. Andy se acercó y asombrado vio como el hombre moreno depositaba sobre sus manos la carta cerrada. El castaño miró al que era su jefe. Éste sonreía.

—Bienvenido a Potter's Lawyer S.L.

Andy sonrió.

—Gracias señor. Muchas gracias.

—Pero no te olvides de una cosa: ahora que formas parte de la tripulación es obligatorio que me llames Harry. Jefe o Sr. Potter me hacen parecer mayor y aún estoy en la treintena.

—Eso está hecho, jefe —contestó. Luego se echaron a reír.

Segundos después el joven Andrew Doell salió de la oficina y Harry Potter se sentó de nuevo detrás del escritorio. No tenía ganas de llegar a casa.

Hacía menos de una hora que se había acostado. Estaba empezando a coger el sueñecito, a traspasar el duermevela que daba paso al dormir profundo. A punto. Ya notaba como le pesaban los párpados y como su mente se iba hundiendo en la inconsciencia. Qué bien se estaba en aquella cama, calentito y cómodo. Y qué bien que no hubiera que trabajar mañana. Qué bien que…

Justo en ese preciso instante, el teléfono sonó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, luego bostezó y volvió a cerrarlos. Seguramente lo había soñado, pensó el moreno. Se dio la vuelta y continuó durmiendo. Y el teléfono sonó otra vez. Y sonó una tercera y una cuarta. Era evidente, alguien le estaba llamando. Pero¿a esas horas? Harry no podía ni imaginar quién podría ser.

No. Sin duda no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

El caso era complicado. Un asesinato. Y todas las pruebas apuntaban hacia el acusado. Harry negó con la cabeza. Aquello iba a ser difícil, mucho más difícil que cualquiera de los casos que anteriormente había atendido. Iba a ser todo un reto. Sí señor, un reto. Pero al moreno de Gryffindor le gustaban los retos, y le gustaba probarse y superarse a sí mismo. Y era por eso, precisamente, por lo que en ese instante recorría los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo a su "cita" con su cliente.

Aún no sabía ni el nombre ni el aspecto del acusado, su cliente, y tampoco quien había sido la supuesta víctima del asesinato. Lo único que sabía era que el acusado no tenía cuartada y que las pruebas le punteaban de pleno. Normalmente, Harry no aceptaba casos tan sonados. Sólo hacía un día del crimen y ya lo sabía todo Londres mágico. No. Los casos que el moreno solía escoger eran casi todos divorcios, denuncias o algún que otro caso de robo. Nunca se metía en casos de violación, homicidio o cualquiera que se le pareciera.

Pero esa vez había aceptado. Un presentimiento, un "no sé qué" le había impulsado ha hacerlo. Normalmente, su instinto no le fallaba. Su intuición le había salvado en muchas ocasiones y le había llevado por el camino correcto. Esperaba que esa no fuera la primera vez.

Aunque cuando por fin abrió la puerta y vio a su cliente, sintió que esa vez _quizás_ sí que se había equivocado.

—Yo no he sido. Lo juro.

Eso era lo que repetía una y otra vez el acusado. Harry le miraba, le observaba tras sus gafas cuadradas. ¿Cómo creerle¿Cómo tener fe en él¿Cómo asegurarse de que no mentía? El moreno estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo, de entre todos los magos que había en Londres, había acabado defendiéndole precisamente a él? No lo sabía. Parecía una mala jugada del destino.

Lo peor de todo, no era la persona en sí, sino lo que pensaba sobre él. Si no lo hubiera conocido, quizás todo hubiera sido distinto, quizá podría haber creído en su palabra. Pero su historial no era lo que podría llamarse el de un ángel. Puede que fuera una tontería, una estupidez, pero para Harry era fundamental creer en la palabra de su cliente. ¿Cómo si no iba a defenderle?

—Vuélvemelo a contar todo, desde el principio.

—¡Te lo he contado tres veces¿Qué pretendes¿Sabértelo de memoria?

Harry se masajeó las sienes. Justo tal y como se había imaginado, iba a ser imposible. Aún no podía creerse que había llegado a aceptar el caso. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que a lo mejor aquello salía bien? No tenía ni idea. Respiró tres, cuatro veces para tranquilizarse. Miró al que era su cliente y lo volvió a intentar.

—Vamos a ver, si quieres que te saque de éste lío será mejor que colabores. Cuéntamelo, otra vez.

El ojiverde se cruzó de brazos, a la espera. Estaba claro, no iba ha hablar. ¿Cómo era tan orgulloso? Y más en una situación como esa. Harry miró hacía la puerta, estaba deseando largarse de allí. En cuanto saliera le endosaría el caso a otro. No tenía ganas de dejarse los huesos por alguien que no parecía querer que le salvaran.

—Esa noche había salido. Estaba en un bar con mis amigos. Salí de casa sobre las once y no regresé hasta las cinco de la mañana. Fue entonces cuando me la encontré en la cocina, ahogada con su propio delantal. Y no sé nada más.

—Pues es evidente que algo falla —argumentó el moreno—. ¿Estuviste toda la noche con tus amigos?

—Sí.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—No me estarás mintiendo¿verdad?

—¡Joder¡que no!

—Pues no me lo creo —Harry golpeó con las manos sobre la mesa y fijó sus ojos sobre los del acusado—. Tus amigos regresaron a las dos a sus casas. Estuvieron contigo desde las once hasta la una y media. Los camareros e incluso algunos testigos lo confirmaron. Te vieron yéndote con un joven de unos veinte años. ¿Quién era¿Dónde fuiste?

—Eso no te incumbe. Pero sí, me fui con él ¿y qué? Estuvo conmigo desde la una y media hasta las cinco.

Harry gruñó¿por qué se hacía el difícil¿Qué pretendía ocultar? Se tapó la cara con las manos y con un susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro lo oyera, preguntó:

—¿Puede él corroborarlo?

—¡No te pienso decir quién es!

—¡Maldita sea, Malfoy¡Intento ayudarte, por el amor de Dios! —Harry estaba furioso, harto, rabioso hasta el punto de decir basta. Miró a los ojos grises de su cliente y encontró una mirada desafiante¿con que esas tenía¡Muy bien!... Sólo una vez más—. Por última vez¿adonde fuiste con ese chico?

No contestó. Malfoy era así. No iba a contestar. ¿Por qué se molestaba¿No era obvio? El rubio giró su rostro y se cruzó de brazos. Alzó la barbilla y miró hacia otro lado. Harry explotó.

—¡Que te jodan, Malfoy¡Me largo¡Me rindo contigo! Está claro que no piensas colaborar y me niego a seguirte aguantando —El moreno recogió con furia sus papeles de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta—. ¡Ojalá pierdas ese juicio¡Púdrete en tu maldita celda!

Y con eso como despedida, Harry cerró la puerta con un estruendoso golpe.

Albus se estaba instalando en la que sería su nueva casa. Suspiró. Dejó su baúl abierto junto a la cama y se recostó en ella. Puso sus manos a modo de almohada y cerró los ojos.

Desde que sus padres se habían separado las cosas habían ido mejorando. Ya no había peleas ni riñas ni tantos castigos como antes. Ambos, sus dos padres, parecían haber rejuvenecido. Como si el divorcio les hubiera senado bien. No es que no se alegrara¡por supuesto que lo hacía! Era sólo que añoraba las cenas todos juntos, los desayunos con prisas, los besos y abrazos de despedida. ¡Cómo añoraba todo aquello! Tenía una familia¡claro que la tenía! Y aunque no era perfecta, era una buena familia. Pero aún así, envidiaba a todos aquellos cuyas familias todavía seguían juntas. Les envidiaba. Mucho.

Quizás ya había llegado a casa. Harry rogaba porque fuera así. No le apetecía tener que ir a recogerlo a casa de Ginny. No ahora que estaba a punto de casarse con Dean.

Harry suspiró. Las cosas no habían ido bien. Al principio, cuando habían nacido los niños todo había ido sobre ruedas. Entre el cambiar pañales, hacer biberones y limpiar vómitos, no se habían enterado del paso del tiempo. Las cosas iban bien, no había problemas, principalmente porque no tenían tiempo para los problemas. Y si los había quedaban en segundo plano. Siempre a la espera. Siempre aguardando a ser solucionados.

Y entonces los niños se habían convertido en adolescentes y ya no pasaban tanto tiempo en casa. Sólo las vacaciones de Navidad y las de verano. Y ahí fue cuando los problemas surgieron. Uno tras otro, aquellos problemas que habían sido guardados bajo llave, fueron saliendo cuando el cerrojo explotó.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Los dos esposos estaban siempre de mal humor. Ya nunca había palabras cariñosas ni recuerdos bonitos ni besos de despedida. Ahora había gruñidos como contestación, palabras mal sonantes e ignorancia mutua.

Y un día, después de una terrible pelea, se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y comenzaron a charlar. De sus primeros días en el colegio, de la primera vez que se habían visto, del primer beso. Hablaron de sus sueños, de los que habían cumplido y de lo que les faltaban por cumplir. De los hijos, de lo bien que habían crecido; incluso llegaron a bromear sobre que buenos padres habían resultado ser. Y finalmente, hablaron de la separación. Primero fue temporal. Y después, definitiva.

Harry aparcó el coche en el garaje. Mientras apagaba el motor se fijó en que las luces estaban encendidas. Sonrió, Albus ya había llegado.

Al principio, no le había parecido bien que, después del divorcio, Albus se fuera a vivir con él y Lily se quedara con su madre. Él pensaba que ambos se quedarían con ella. Bueno, los tres. Pero no había sido así. James había anunciado que dada su mayoría de edad había decidido irse a vivir con Ted Lupin, el ahijado de Harry, que tenía un magnífico _loft_ en el centro de Londres y necesitaba un compañero de piso; Lily que se quedaría con Ginny, porque adoraba ver comedias románticas con ella; y Albus que se iría con Harry, porque no quería que éste se quedara solo.

Todo había resultado ser muy rápido, y en vacaciones de Navidad, ya todos se habían instalado en el lugar donde querían vivir.

¿Y quién era Harry para negarles un capricho a sus hijos?

Cuando entró por la puerta, el moreno oyó voces. Provenían de la cocina. Una era la de Albus, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. La otra, no la conocía. No recordaba haberla escuchado nunca.

Dejó su abrigo en el perchero y se acercó con paso lento a la entrada de la cocina. Lo que vio no pudo más que sorprenderle. Allí estaba nada más y nada menos que su hijo hablando con el hijo de Malfoy.

Los dos jóvenes giraron la cabeza para verle y su conversación cesó. El muchacho rubio se puso en pie de un salto y se quedó mirando al hombre sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer. Albus también se levantó de su silla y se situó al lado de otro chico.

—Papa, no sé si le conoces, éste es Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

—Encantado de conocerle, Sr. Potter.

Harry sonrió. A pesar de sólo haberle visto una o dos veces en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, aquel chico no parecía malo. Y según por lo que le decía Albus era un buen chico. No se metía con nadie y jamás había estado involucrado en una pelea. Nunca lo habían castigado. Todo un record, para opinión de Albus.

—El gusto es mío, joven Malfoy.

Entonces el chico sonrió. Albus aprovechó la ocasión y se dirigió a su padre.

—¿Scorpius se puede quedar a dormir? No es hora para que se valla.

Harry les miró extrañado. El chico rubio había bajado la cabeza, un poco avergonzado. Pero el chico moreno la mantenía alta y le miraba entre desafiante y suplicante. Después de analizar la situación, Harry no tuvo más que asentir.

—¿Con quién te estás quedando, joven Malfoy? —preguntó el moreno, buscando la bolsa de polvos flu.

—Puede llamarme Scorpius, Sr. Potter.

—Entonces soy Harry para ti.

El mayor guiñó un ojo y el adolescente sonrió.

—Me estaba quedando con los Zabini. Pero me escapé —Harry le miró alterado, el chico lucía arrepentido y se apresuró a dar una explicación—. Sabía que le habían asignado el caso a usted. Pero mi padre es una persona difícil, siempre que habla sobre el famoso Harry Potter lo hace para mal. Sabía que usted no le soportaría. Papá puede ser muy terco cuando se lo propone —Scorpius negó con la cabeza, como desaprobando la actitud de su padre. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Harry con sus profundos ojos grises—. Pero yo sé que él no ha sido. Sé que mi padre no mató a mi madre. Puede que ellos no estuvieran enamorados, pero no se odiaban. Créame, Sr. Potter. Créame y ayude a mi padre. Sé que usted es la única persona que podrá salvar a papá.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Había algo que había pasado por alto en todo aquel asunto. El matrimonio de los Malfoy había sido concertado. Eso le dio una nueva perspectiva. El moreno miró entonces al hijo de su cliente y dijo:

—Primero los Zabini y luego tu padre.

Albus y Scorpius cruzaron una sonrisa, mientras un Harry confuso, por las riendas que estaba tomando el asunto, se disponía a hablar con un compañero con el que sólo había cruzado insultos anteriormente.

La cosa había ido bien. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Blaise Zabini había demostrado una gran caballerosidad y una amable cortesía. Harry casi deseaba volver a charlar alguna vez con él, aunque en diferentes circunstancias.

Decidió acercarse al salón, dónde había mandado a los dos jóvenes. A la vez que hablaba con el amigo del Malfoy adulto, había estado pensando en una de las frases del hijo del rubio_. Puede que ellos no estuvieran enamorados, pero no se odiaban._ Aquello le había causado impresión al principio y luego había tenido un leve presentimiento. Estaba casi seguro que lo que pensaba era cierto. Pero tenía que asegurarse.

Llegó al salón, pero estaba en silencio. Harry se extrañó, suponía que estarían hablando. Hizo una panorámica de la habitación y entonces los divisó. Allí estaban, dormidos cabeza con cabeza en el sillón, con un libro abierto en medio. Harry se acercó y al recoger el libro, lo reconoció como su viejo álbum de fotos. Aquel que Hagrid le había regalado, aquel que había enseñado infinidad de veces a sus hijos, aquel que había pillado en manos de Albus muchas veces más.

Harry suspiró y cerró el álbum, les dejaría dormir un poco más.

—¡Soltadme!¡Soltadme he dicho!

—Me temo que no estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Malfoy —El carcelero sacudió al hombre rubio y a trompicones le llevó hasta la sala de interrogatorios.

Draco se sorprendió de que volvieran a llevarle allí. Tan sólo hacía tres o cuatro horas que se había librado de Potter ¿y ya tenían sustituto? Parecía que las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más rápidas desde que su padre dejara el Ministerio.

El carcelero lo soltó justo en la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Draco se sobó el trozo del brazo por dónde lo había cogido el guardia y se quedó mirando a la puerta. ¿Entrar¿No entrar?... la respuesta le vino en forma de gruñido.

—Pasa¡ya!

El guardia le empujó hacia la puerta, Draco le observó mal pero puso una mano en el pomo. Giró y abrió. Lo que vio allí le paralizó durante unos instantes. Hasta que una voz y alguien que le abrazaba por la cintura le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—Papá¡cuánto te he echado de menos!

Draco miró hacia abajo y se encontró cara a cara con su hijo. Cuando por fin reaccionó, rodeó al joven chico con sus brazos y le abrazó fuertemente. Las lágrimas se le saltaron de los ojos, cuando su hijo le dijo "te quiero" y él le respondió "yo también". Finalmente, al separarse, ambos estaban llorando felices. En ese momento, el hombre rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la otra persona que se encontraba en aquella habitación.

—Te lo agradezco, Potter.

Harry, que se había emocionado con el reencuentro, no pudo evitar darle una esplendorosa sonrisa.

—No me las des a mí, todo lo ha hecho tu hijo.

El mayor miró a su hijo, al que aún abrazaba.

—¿Qué has hecho tú? —preguntó, a lo que el menor se limitó a sonreír. Extrañado, miró al moreno—. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Harry soltó una carcajada y le guiñó un ojo al joven Malfoy. Después, observó divertido a su cliente y sonrió.

—Un escorpión.

—Ahora estás bajo mí tutela Malfoy, así que te pido que no hagas ninguna extravagancia. Cuanto más desapercibidos pasemos mejor —Harry caminaba a paso ligero por el aparcamiento en busca de su coche. Detrás, los dos Malfoy's le seguían, tomados de la mano. El moreno abrió el coche y dejó que entraran—. Mi casa está un poco lejos, así que tardaremos un rato en llegar.

—¿Vamos a tú casa? —se sorprendió el rubio.

—¿Adónde más?

El ojiverde se puso al volante y arrancó el coche. Malfoy que iba a su lado suspiró. Harry le observó de reojo, mientras salía del aparcamiento.

—¿Qué te pasa Malfoy¿No te alegra no tener que dormir en una celda?

—Claro que me alegra, Potter…

—Harry —le corrigió el conductor. Y al ver la cara de asombro del rubio soltó una risita—. Si vamos a ser un equipo lo menos que podemos hacer es llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Si a su Alteza Real le parece bien, naturalmente.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry pudo escuchar la cantarina risa del que había sido su adversario en Hogwarts. Eso le hizo sonreír.

—Entonces supongo que tu deberías llamarme Draco.

—Si ese es tú deseo —se burló el moreno.

Lo que provocó que ambos volvieran a reír. Desde el asiento de atrás, un chico rubio sonrió. Una amena charla surgió entre ambos, y se encontraron hablando sobre Quidditch, las bromas que se hacían en el colegió y sobre sus antiguos compañeros.

—¿Cómo está la sabelotodo¿Y la comadreja?

—Bien, por suerte. Ellos no se meten en tantos problemas como tú.

—Supongo que eso debe ser porque tienen al héroe del mundo mágico como respaldo. Son intocables —rebatió Draco.

En ese instante, Harry aparcó el coche frente a una modesta casa de estilo clásico. Antes de salir, el moreno se dirigió al rubio.

—Ni ellos son intocables ni lo eres tú. Pero siéntete afortunado, Draco, porque a partir de hoy serás como uno de ellos.

Y el rubio no supo porqué, pero al escuchar su nombre de los labios del moreno, su corazón dio un brinco.

Los días pasaban rápido. Para grata sorpresa, los cuatro se llevaban bastante bien. De vez en cuando, solían surgir las típicas redecillas entre padres e hijos, o entre padres y entre hijos. Pero las cosas iban viento en popa. Poco a poco, los unos se fueron acostumbrando a la presencia de los otros. Comenzaron a conocerse, a saber los gustos e incluso a saber cuándo debían parar para no iniciar una pelea. Todos parecían mucho más felices, pero no debían olvidar, que se trataba de un estado temporal. Y eso les entristecía.

—¿Harry?

Draco entró en el despacho del moreno. Éste estaba sentado tras su escritorio, revisando un papel tras otro. El hombre de ojos grises se acercó y se situó detrás.

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente por hoy?

Comenzó a masajear la espalda del ojiverde, que soltó los papeles y comenzó a disfrutar de lo que le hacía el rubio.

—Tienes mucha tensión acumulada.

—Y tú pareces mi esposa.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, mientras sonreía. Y presionó un punto determinado en algún lugar de su cuello. Harry se quejó.

—Quizás te gustaría que lo fuera —susurró en su oído el hombre rubio.

El moreno volteó su silla y se encontró cara a cara con su cliente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Entonces sonrió.

—Quizás —fue su respuesta.

El joven con el que Draco Malfoy había estado la noche del asesinato de su mujer Adeleide Malfoy, era Dany Darks. Dany era un gigoló, un chico que vendía su cuerpo. Lo que corrientemente se llamaría un prostituto.

Esa noche, como todas las noches de los viernes, Draco Malfoy había requerido sus servicios. Y como era de sus mejores clientes, Dany no había dudado en acudir a la cita. Poco se imaginaba él, que acabaría siendo la pieza clave que salvaría a su cliente de una celda en Azkaban.

Cuando el mismísimo Harry Potter había ido a por él a su pequeño apartamento en calidad de abogado, no había podido más que quedarse a cuadros. Por supuesto, había aceptado declarar en el juicio. Salvando al acusado y revelando así, lo que Draco Malfoy se había esforzado tanto por ocultar: su verdadera orientación sexual. Lo cual, no era nada del otro mundo, si se pensaba fríamente.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy suspiraron de alivio cuando traspasaron la casa del primero. Depositaron las cosas sobre la encimera de la cocina y se miraron por primera vez desde que habían salido de la sala del juicio.

—Se acabó, Draco.

—¡Por fin!

Ambos sonrieron felices. Draco se sentó en una de las sillas y Harry se arremangó la camisa que llevaba.

—Bueno¿qué vas ha hacer ahora? —Harry comenzó a preparar café.

Draco suspiró indeciso.

—Buscar una nueva casa, encontrar trabajo, revisar mi cuenta bancaria… No lo sé, en realidad —murmuró con tono desanimado.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que lo tengas todo arreglado —propuso el moreno, poniendo una taza de café frente al hombre rubio.

Draco se le quedó mirando, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Tu piensas lo que dices¿Qué dirán los vecinos¿No te importa lo que digan de ti¿Acaso no piensas en las consecuencias que podría traer eso? —Draco negó con la cabeza—. A veces creo que no eres consciente de las cosas que propones.

—¿Sabes, Malfoy? No, no me importa un carajo lo que la gente piense de mí. Pensaba que habías cambiado, que te gustaba esta vida. Pero ya veo que no —Harry se levantó de la mesa y tiró la taza al fregadero, que se rompió en varios pedazos—. Vete, Malfoy. Haz lo que quieras, pero no te quiero aquí.

—¿Qué…? Pero¡Harry!

—Ni se te ocurra volverme a llamar Harry —le amenazó el moreno señalándole con un dedo—. Y ahora, lárgate. Te quiero fuera de mi vista.

Draco se levantó tan súbitamente que tiró la silla al suelo.

—¡Te arrepentirás de esto! —exclamó con el rostro rojo por la furia.

—¡No¡De lo que me arrepiento es de haberme enamorado de ti! —gritó Harry y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Draco se quedó en la cocina, mirando con asombro el lugar por el que se había ido el moreno. Después de pensarlo durante unos instantes sonrió. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y amplió su sonrisa. Luego comenzó a reír.

Harry salió de su habitación, pasadas las once. Tenía hambre, de modo que había decidido prepararse algo para cenar. Esperaba que Draco se hubiera ido ya, porque de lo contrario estaría en serios apuros.

Al pasar por la habitación de Albus, escuchó risas salir del interior. Extrañado abrió la puerta.

—Hola papá.

—Hola Sr. Potter —Los dos chicos estaban sobre la cama, sosteniendo un libro entre las piernas. Ambos sonrieron al verle.

—¿Scorpius¿No os habéis ido?

Los dos muchachos se miraron sorprendidos y miraron a Harry.

—¿Irnos? —replicó extrañado Scorpius.

—Da igual, seguid —dijo Harry cerrando la puerta.

Una vez solos, los dos adolescentes se echaron a reír y continuaron leyendo. "Suerte, papá" pensó el chico rubio.

El moreno decidió bajar las escaleras, preparándose por el camino para lo que fuera que ocurriera cuando se vieran de nuevo. Llegó a la cocina, y entró. Estaba a oscuras, sólo dos velas iluminaban el lugar, una estupenda cena se vislumbraba. Y sosteniendo una de ellas estaba Draco. Sorprendido, Harry se quedó mirándole. Entonces Draco sonrió y se acercó. Se quedaron frente a frente.

—Siento haber tardado tanto —susurró.

Harry sonrió, negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia Draco.

—¿Significa eso que puedo besarte? —murmuró contra los labios del hombre rubio.

A lo que Draco sólo puso los ojos en blanco, agarró al moreno por la nuca y le besó.

Los días pasaron, y poco a poco, Draco y Harry fueron contando a sus respectivos amigos lo que había surgido de todo aquel problema. Para alegría de los dos hombres, casi todo el mundo se lo tomó bien y aceptaron al contrario como si hubiera sido miembro de la familia durante toda su vida.

Harry descubrió que él y los amigos de Draco adoraban hablar sobre juicios, sobre leyes y sobre temas relacionados con el Ministerio. Por su parte, el rubio descubrió que se le daba maravillosamente cocinar. De modo que encontró que con las mujeres Weasley tenía una cosa en común, de la que no se cansaba de hablar y compartir recetas nuevas.

Y las cosas comenzaron a ir bien.

Él único que quizás se lo tomó un poco mal fue Ron, a quién por poco le da un síncope. Pero como todos le conocían ya, cuando montó el espectáculo todo el mundo le ignoró. Excepto Draco, que no pudo aguantarse.

—Asúmelo Weasley, me estoy tirando a tu mejor amigo —le dijo y luego se acercó a su oído y susurró—. Y no sabes lo jodidamente bien que besa.

A los dos segundos, Ron se desmayó.

—Bueno, ya ha terminado todo —suspiró Harry mientras se apoyaba en la entrada de su casa y observaba los diferentes jardines de las casas vecinas, adornados con las luces de Navidad.

—Eso parece —contestó alguien a su lado.

Harry sonrió y miró a su pareja. El pelo platinado, los ojos de un intenso gris, la piel pálida y una sonrisa altiva.

—¿Qué miras Potter?

—A ti, Malfoy.

—Uhuu¡qué miedo!

El moreno amplió su sonrisa y se acercó al rostro del otro. ¿Cómo podía amar a ese estúpido? Quizá por su socarronería, por sus burlas al hablar. O por los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca cuando estaban en la cama. O por los maravillosos besos con lengua que hacían rejuvenecer. Se sentía como aquel chico atolondrado y con el pelo revuelto, cada vez que le miraba. Sus ojos brillaban y se creía capaz de todo…

—Tierra llamando a Marte¿me oyen¿Hola?

Harry despertó de su ensoñación y se encontró nariz con nariz con Draco. Éste le miraba pícaro.

—Estabas a punto de besarme, cuando de repente has desconectado el chip.

Harry soltó una risita y comenzó ha acercarse de nuevo. Pero entonces, algo húmedo cayó en su mejilla. Miró hacia arriba y vio el cielo.

—Va a nevar —susurró.

—Idiota ya está nevando —replicó el rubio. Pero el antiguo Gryffindor no contestó, cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que había visto nevar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una voz le sacara de sus pensamientos—. Me gusta la nieve. Siempre me ha gustado.

Draco le miraba a los ojos y Harry entendió. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del rubio y miró de nuevo al cielo. Allí había aparecido como por arte de magia un muérdago. El moreno miró divertido al rubio.

—Ahora tienes que besarme por narices, es la tradición.

Harry suspiró e inclinó la cabeza y besó a Draco. El rubio le tomó por la nuca y profundizó el beso. Sus lenguas chocaron y se enzarzaron en una danza. Las manos pálidas se enredaron entre en mar de algas negras, mientras las morenas disfrutaban de su viaje por los montes. Estaban tan pegados que parecían que eran uno. Así se los encontraron Albus y Scorpius.

—¿Vais a venir a decorar el árbol de Navidad o tendremos que hacerlo nosotros?

Draco despegó sus labios de los del moreno de mala gana y se giró hacia el que se había convertido en su nuevo hijo adoptivo.

—En cuanto tú padre y yo terminemos con el caso del muérdago iremos para allá. Id adelantándoos vosotros —contestó solemnemente Draco y volvió a mirar a Harry. Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a juntar sus labios.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron y se metieron en casa, sonrientes. ¿Qué más podían pedir? Ahora tenían una familia, una familia genial. Y dentro de poco se reunirían con sus tíos y sus primos para la cena de Navidad. Bueno, eso, si sus padres terminaban de besarse.

Los dos chicos se asomaron a la ventana, era una bonita noche.

—¿Crees que el espectáculo se acabará pronto? La abuela Molly se pondrá furiosa si llegamos tarde otra vez.

Scorpius se limitó a hincarse de hombros y miró al chico que estaba a su lado. Éste ya le miraba. El ojiverde se mordió el labio y después de un soplido, se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su amigo. No duró ni cinco segundos, pero bastó para que ambos comprendieran lo que habían estado dudando desde hacía un tiempo ya. Y se sonrieron.

Y allí se quedaron, padres e hijos, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Y es que si en Navidad no se dice la verdad¿cuándo se va ha hacer? Y a la vez que nevaba, el tiempo trascurrió rápido. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, llegaban tarde a la cena de Navidad. Y sí, la abuela Molly les echó una bronca, mientras el resto de su familia se reía a escondidas.

Pero¿a qué es bonita la Navidad?

**Fin**

_Finalizado y corregido el 9 de diciembre de 2007._

_AureaAspen._


End file.
